Back In the Time
by Aloversgame
Summary: America, who has a hard time sitting still, decides to take a look at some old photograf England has, while England is in another room. And when England comes back America say tat he wants to know more about the Middle Ages. Alfreds POV, Time traveling.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I've been working on for sometimes. And this time it is about Alfrec and Arthur XD**

**In this chapter:**

**Alfred, who have a hard time sitting still, goes through some books while Arthur is on the phone. He then happens to find a green orb on the floor. When Arthur comes back, he make up a excuse for being at the bookshelf, and says he wanted to know more about the Middle Ages. Then at night, after being scared from a movie, he find that the orb had started to glow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't that he didn't want to visit England. It really wasn't.<p>

It wasn't that de didn't liked London. He actually did, but he'd never tell anyone that.

It wasn't that he had something else to do. He really hadn't.

It was just that, every time he went there, there was this weird feeling in his guts telling him, no wait, teasing him. It told him that it knew something he didn't and he just couldn't put his finger on it.

America sat on the couch in England's living room. England was having his beloved tea, and America his coffee. Just like any other time he had visit.

He didn't listen to whatever England was talking about. In fact he was too busy trying not to. He had never told him this, he had never told anyone this, but he couldn't listen to England for too long. If he did, he'd get a hard-on, and there's no way he'd been able to explain that to him without making a fool out of himself. That was one of the bad side about being a nation that he liked whatever a very large part of what his people likes.

Like England's stupid accent.

Sadly, America still liked to listen to England. Not because of what he was saying, it was usually something boring, but because of his voice. It reminded him of the times when England told him good night stories.

Of course he had to listen, once in a while, so he could answer England; otherwise he'd be in an extremely bad mood and maybe kick America's ass out.

"What did you think?" England asked.

"I think the meeting was as stupid as it always is! A hero like me have better things to do." America said. He ignored when Arthur rolled his eyes.

"'cause you know, Iggy-"

"Don't call me that!"

" – I've could have done sooooo many other things-"

"Really how many times do I have to tell you-"

"-That actually will leading somewhere-"

"to stop using the stupid nickname you came up with!"

"Unlike the world meeting."

Then America heard something, something that not was from either him or England. Even though he seemed to make any noises and sound, at least angry ones. Oh crap, man! Don't say this place is haunted! That would be so typical England to live in a haunted house!

Oh it was just the phone.

"What's up with you?" England asked as he got up. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

America watched him as he walked out from the living room, and soon he heard him answer the phone.

Feeling slightly embarrassed he looked around the room. What? Anyone could have thought that England, and especially him, had something to do with ghosts.

America got up from the couch and walked around the room. He glanced at the books and photos England seemed to have everywhere, he usually did that when England was somewhere else. Some books looked pretty new, and he couldn't find one of the older ones he knew should be there. Weird. There was some new photos too, and all the old ones.

That was another thing he'd never tell England. He liked those photos.

Just as he turned around something fell, and a green orb rolled at his feet. As America pick the thing up to put it back in its place the green color got stronger. He stared at the shining orb. It was something in it, in different shapes and different types of green. Like a forest.

"Ah, America, that was France" England said as he came back into the living room. America nearly jumped three meters up in the air and quickly hide his hand behind his back. The glowing orb still in his hands.

"Oh, France... hehe what did he want?" America asked.

"O-oh, nothing, nothing at all"

"Then why did he call?" America asked confused. England just stared at him first, unsure on what he was going to say.

"Well, of course he wanted something; I'm just not going to tell you."

"Ah, of course" America said. England mentally smacked himself for saying that, and prepared for Americas attempts to make him say it anyway.  
>But America was too busy trying to figure out what he was going to do with the orb in his hands. He couldn't let England see it; he'd go crazy about America going through his stuff. And he couldn't put it back where he found it, surly England would notice if he put something on the floor. And he couldn't put it back in its right place since he didn't know where it was.<p>

"What are you doing by the old bookshelf?" England asked when America had staid quiet for a long time, at least a long time for America.

"Oh, I was just looking through you books. I thought I was going to find some really old books." England frowned.

"Since when are you interested in books?"

"Eh?" America looked over to the books, and then to England. That was just great, of course he wasn't interested in them; he just wanted an excuse for him being by the bookshelf. And he still didn't know what to do with the damn orb. "Since, well you know, I saw this movie about the... about the..."

"About what?" England didn't seem angry, and he had a nice tone in his voice. America glanced over to a painting above the fireplace. In painting was an old farm, with horses and pigs and other animals and old-fashioned tools.

"Um, about the..." America glanced over to England, to the painting and to England again. "Middle ages."

England looked surprised at him.

"Oh, well, I don't have any book from that time here, and most of it you wouldn't be able to read. But I should have some books about the time in question..." England said to himself.

"That's nice..." America said as England's words sank into his head. "Wait you actually have something from that time, but not here? Wow that's sooo cool, man. Don't you have something here? At all?"

Just think about it; swords, knights, maidens, all sort of stuff. America was so lost in his own thoughts about it that he didn't notice England when he walked over to the bookshelf.

Alfred, who still had his hands behind his back, smiled nervously as he put his hand in his pockets. At least now he didn't have to worry about

England finding the glowing orb.

"Hey, what do you mean 'you wouldn't be able to read' I'm the hero, a little text wouldn't be any problem for me!"

"Well I don't think... reading isn't the problem... wait a little..." He took one book, it looked pretty new to America.

"I think it was this book..."

"Seriously, what are you talking about?" America asked as England went through the pages of the book and found a piece of paper.

"Ah, here" England said and gave the paper to America. "Sometimes when I have nothing to do, I re-write some old text so they won't disappear."  
>"Disappear?" Alfred raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Yes, real old paper can very easily fall apart"

But America wasn't listening anymore. Instead he stared at the paper.

_Cædmon's hymn_  
><em>Nu scilun herga hefenricæs Uard, <em>  
><em>Metudæs mehti and his modgithanc, <em>  
><em>uerc Uuldurfadur, sue he uundra gihuæs, <em>  
><em>eci Dryctin, or astelidæ. <em>  
><em>He ærist scop æaeldu barnum <em>  
><em>Hefen to hrofæ, halig Sceppend; <em>  
><em>tha middingard moncynnæs Uard, <em>  
><em>eci Dryctin, æfter tiadæ <em>  
><em>firum oldu, Frea allmehtig.<em>

"Is this English?"

"What? No it wasn't called English then. Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure. Wait, you have coffee? And you haven't told me that before?"

America continued to stare at the paper. How the hell could this be where English came from? Some of the words he couldn't pronounce, the word he did recognize he didn't know if they meant the same as now, and he didn't even know who to say one of the letters. Still he memories every word, thanks to him not being able to stop staring at it.  
>It looked like a completely different language.<p>

"America, are you okay?"

"What, yeah I'm okay."

"So, are you still interested in the middle ages?"

"Well, yeah, you know in the movie, they had all kind of cool stuff, like weapons and torture things, and knight and stuff. But they all spoke English in that movie."  
>He hear England chuckle.<p>

"Yes, but it kind of depend of when in the middle ages you are thinking about... and to make a film with an old type of English that no one understand isn't the brightest idea, don't you think?"

* * *

><p>After that he had heard England going on and on about the middle ages, which he again hadn't been able to listen on without thinking about his accent in a way that was not okay, but he still listened to everything the man said, he had somehow convinced England into watching one of the horror movies he had brought. Not his brightest idea he realized.<p>

Now standing in front of his bed he tried not to think about the movie, but it wasn't easy with all the noises in England's house. He had been in his room for about ten minutes and had been on his way to asked England for company at least five times.

As he took off his jacket he remembered the orb. It glowed sharper now and he could see more of the forest. And then he saw a green spot moving, which was a miracle since everything in orb was green, and the spot seemed to grow as it came closer. Soon he could see a tine body, with green skin, and a green dress. He could also see green hair, and a face. It almost looked like Tinkerbelle.

Then he realized that the... what ever it was made its way out of the orb. How the hell could that even be possible. Soon he was surrounded by a green light.

The floor and walls disappear and soon he found him self levitating and the green something flying in front of him. Yeah that's right, the damn thing had wings. And she was smiling at him...

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter one.´<strong>

**The text that I've used is called _Cædmon's hymn _and is, according to my English teatcher, the oldest text written in English. not that it seem to be english. The texts is from the year 654 or something (I've lost my copy of it, so I cannot give you the translation)**

**I have just got to say; if you are from Sweden, Norway or Denmark, try reading _Cædmon's hymn _out loud. and you might understand something because the languages dates back to the time to Viking times and it is acctually understandable if you are reading it in a scandinavian language.**

**Good bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here; a new chapter XD**

**In this one, Alfred finds himelf talking to a green fairy. And later on a small boy...**

* * *

><p>The green thing was smiling at him, with a light in her eyes. When she spoke it sounded more like wheezing.<p>

"Coooooome with meeeee and yooooou will seeeee about the ooooother side of the woooooooooorld"

"What are you talking about?" America screamed as everything stared to spin.

"Buuuuuut if yoooooou want toooo seeeee the oooother woooooorld yoooou neeeeeeed toooooo speak their language..."

The green thing came closer to him. And then she started speaking in a weird language, the same language that the text was written on. The one that England had given him.

"_Nu scilun herga hefenricæs Uard_" the green something started to say. "_Metudæs mehti and his modgithanc_,"

"What on earth are you doing?" America yelled. "Hey, tell me!"

_"uerc Uuldurfadur, sue he uundra gihuæs,_

_eci Dryctin, or astelidæ._

_He ærist scop æaeldu barnum_

_Hefen to hrofæ, halig Sceppend;"_

As she said the words faster and faster she laughed at him.

_"tha middingard moncynnæs Uard,_

_eci Dryctin, æfter tiadæ_  
><em>firum oldu, Frea allmehtig"<em>

"H-hey" America said, he was scared now. Please say that this was just a dream.

The green something said the chant over and over again, and for every time she said it; America heard in become more and more understandable.

And soon she said it in real English.

"Oh, oh oh no" the green thing said. "Now you are way to far back in time, let's go back to the future..."

"What? Are you not going to tell me what you just said?"

The green thing looked confused at him with wide eyes.

"Um... no."

America, just as confused stared back at her. No one said anything under a minute, where they just stared at each other.

"Anyway" the green thing said and moved her arms in a weird way.

Then everything started to spin the other way. Damn, he felt dizzy now! But at least the green thing was talking in a normal way now.

"Hey, wait." He said again.

And everything stopped. Before him was a round portal that showed a field with yellow and white flowers and that laid just before a big forest that seemed to never stop. The trees seemed to grow so close to each other and you could see no light between the trees.

"Beautiful, is it not?" the green thing said. "Now gooooooooooooooooo..."

Before America could do anything, he felt someone push him in the back, though the portal and suddenly he was very close to the ground. And he could feel soft, soft grass under his hands.

* * *

><p>America lifted his head. Maybe a hundred meters before him he saw a green, dark green, forest. Damn he was started to get tired of green.<p>

And then he realized that maybe a hundred yards from him lay one of the largest woods he'd ever seen. And with all the trees standing so close to one another it looked really dark as well.

Amazed he stood up, and by doing so he noticed that his cloths were changed. He wore a set of woolen clothing with bright colors, heck he even had underwear out of linen. So much for his new boxer short out of silk that was on sale last week.

America looked back at the wood again. How had he come here? And who would believe him that while staying in London he found a green orb (which if he ever told anyone he'd have to explain several times that he didn't steal it!), and that the green orb turned in to a green fairy who spoke really weird and than send him here. And the only one that might believe him would be Arthur, but only because of the fairy part. Wait, Arthur England!

Out of anything, he was probably still in England. He just didn't know where in England he was, or when judging by his new clothes.

Oh great, he had gone back in time to a place somewhere in England with no chance on getting back to where he came from.

Wait a minuet... He. Had. Gone. Back. In. Time. Awesome! Just wait until he tell everyone back home, haha how totally jealous France would be when America and not him got to spend time with a young England (he just has to find him), or the face Prussia would make when he heard that America got the awesome chance to going back in time.

Life can be good sometimes. Oh yeah.

In a good mood America looked around. He realized that he didn't have Texas on, and the glasses where nowhere to be found, but thanks to the green fairy( at least he thought it was thanks to her) he didn't need them to see. Still he'd like to know where they were.

And that's when he noticed a small boy, who he then realized had been standing there for a while, with a small bow in his hands. America cheeks redden.

The boy looks at him like he was crazy. He must be around 7, maybe 8, but he was pretty small so he might be younger.

"Um, Hi" America said. "I'm Alfred F. Jones and you are?"

"Oh" the boy said. He was spotted, maybe he should have hide better that standing on the open field. "Hello, my name is Rowan, I'm the son of the farmer up on the hill west of the little village outside of Wessex."'Alfred couldn't help but smile, judging by the cloths the boy was poor but he sounded proud.

"Okay, nice to meet you. Where am I?"

"On a field"

"where is that field?"

"Right outside the village and before the woods"

"What village?"

"The one west of Wessex, not far away from here."

"And where is that?"

"Not far away from here"

"Will you just answer my question and tell me what this place is?"

"Albion" _England._

"Thank you. What?"

"I said Albion, Albion is the land of ours" the boy said. _England_.  
>Alfred ignored the whisper in the back of his head.<p>

"Are you lost?" the boy asked with big eyes.

"Well yeah, sorta" Alfred said. To be honest he was kidnapped by a green fairy-orb thingy, but he couldn't tell the boy that.

"My father can help you, I'll take you home. Do you know how use a bow? Of course you do, I mean everyone knows how to handle a bow, even those who uses swords more than bows and arrows. You know to hunt down animals and maybe if some mean person decide to shoe up, you know they do that sometimes..."

* * *

><p>Damn! That kid can talk. And he clearly didn't know what 'not far away from here' meant. They had been walking for three hour. Three hours! Damn!<br>Alfred's feet hurt, his back hurt and his ears hurt. Next time England is shouting at him to shut up he goddamn will!

"See, see, there is my farm." The boy pointed on a small farm and from where they were standing he could see a woman cleaning and watching over her children. There were five of them, all running around in front of her. And there was a man taking care of some of the animals on the farm.

"Father! Oi, father!" the boy yelled and run to them. "I found a lost man! We have to help him!"

They let him stay and help on the farm when they found out that he had nowhere to go. They were poor, but not that poor so America could stay with them without guilt. Besides Rowans family was happy having him there.  
>Their farm wasn't big. They had a barn, the main house and a well. The house was big enough for the parents to have one room and two rooms for the children. America got to share room with Rowan, his brother Ulric and their sister Alianor.<br>He didn't mind it, Rowans siblings seemed nice.

"So, you from out of town?" Rowans father asked.

"Yeah, I am" America said happily.

"But you are from here, right?" Once again America just shrugged off the voice in his head. He had absolutely no idea what this Albion was, or who he was, but he was sure no one had heard of America yet. He knew his own history perfectly, every little thing about it. Even the fact that he didn't exist in people mind before Columbus. At least not the European mind.

"Yeah I am" for now.

"Good, you had me worrying there, lad. Can honestly say that I haven't heard 'yeah' before."

"Well, um I had a problem saying yes as a child." And look at that, a few hours with the family and he was already lying to them. Good job Alfred.

"I've been thinking" Rowans father said. "You look like a strong youth, although I'd like to have you around here all the time, little Rowan asked me if he could take you to the woods tomorrow."

America paled.

"Not the one three hours away?"

"No, there are closer woods." The man chuckled.

"Then of course he can take me to the woods." America laughed.

* * *

><p>Later at night, when he laid in the bed next to Rowan, he thought of what both England and the green fairy thing had said. He wouldn't understand their language, so the fairy made him. He hadn't gone so far back in time so the text England had given had been written long ago even at this time. He hoped.<p>

Tomorrow he would experience real adventure, real medieval adventure. Out in the wood. Rowan would probably teach him how to use the bow. How the boy ranted about that thing! And maybe if he could stay long enough he would be able to see a tournament. Haha, to see the look on Prussia's face when he would tell him about it. And after that Prussia could shove his big proud talk of his days during the medieval up his ass. How he look forward to that. All he needed now was a good nights rest.

And he couldn't sleep! How irritating!

Oh, and he couldn't stay up either since Rowan was fast asleep. So very, very, VERY irritating! And how was he supposed to go back anyway? It's not like he was ever told what to do when you go back in time. Next time they better give him a manual to green glowing orbs that take you back in time! So was stuck in this place called Albion... _England_

_You'll go back when you ready..._

* * *

><p><strong>So now, I know that England was probably called something else then Albion at this time, which I'm not sure when it is acctualy, but I like that name and will keep on calling him that. And I still haven't found the text so I can't translate the old "english" to new english, sorry :P<strong>

**And I tried haveing the historical right, but I'm not an expert on it so it might be wrong.**

**Have a nice day~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, getting this uploaded took longer time than I expected. It wasn't that I had trouble writing it, I'm just too lazy to publish it.**

**Anyway, some kindly soul explained Englands names for me, so the time America is in is when England was a chiled, he knew France and the Vikings, but I'll keep on calling him Albion, just because I'm too lazy to change it~**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm not especially approving of what ever it is you are doing, and I can assure you that I will not help you go through with it" Arthur was still on the phone. Alfred was still sitting on the couch. He hadn't gone bored waiting for Arthur to say good bye to Francis, he hadn't been by the bookshelf, and in fact he hadn't moved that much since Arthur left the room.<em>

_But somehow he had the green orb in his hands. And the orb wasn't just glowing, it show Alfred how his day in the past time had been. How he met Rowan and got to stay with his family._

_And then Arthur came back into the room._

_"What are you looking at?" he asked. Alfred, who's mind still was with Rowan and his family, didn't look up from the glowing orb._

_"Something I found. By the bookshelf... but I haven't been there yet"_

_"Haven't been there yet?"_

_"No" Alfred said and looked at Arthur. Why was it so hard to stop looking at the orb? "This is all wrong, I'm supposed to be there and looking through your books..."_

_"So that's why I found you there."_

_"But I haven't been there yet, this is all wrong."_

_"What are you holding?"_

_Alfred showed him the orb. No wait, Arthur wasn't supposed to see it!_

_"Where did you found it?"_

_"But England, aren't you listening to me? I have not been by the bookshelf yet, I shouldn't have the orb, since there is where I found it!"_

_"Shh, its fine, Alfred." Alfred not America. "I'm not mad."_

_"What time is this?"_

_"2011, silly" Arthur answered. He had called him Alfred. Not America._

_"What time am I in?"_

_"Some year in the Middle ages."_

_"Well, that's not very precisely, England" Can he say Arthur? Wait, he was what? Oh yeah, not so surprising thinking of the day he just went through._

_"Eh, no, it is an era of 1000 years or something." No he can't._

_"How?"_

_"Well, when I was busy talking to Francis" Francis not France. Why was that disturbing? "You decided to take a look at my books, and you must have done something you're not telling me otherwise you wouldn't have the orb. Say, what did she tell you?"_

_Everything was staring to get blurry, and he started to not feel so well. He didn't want to be there anymore._

_"Who?"_

_"Loreen, the fairy, America. The green one." America not Alfred. Why not Alfred?_

_"She said something about a text, the one you gave me. But that hasn't happen yet."_

_"The one you holding in your right hand?" Huh, when did he get that?_

_"Em, y-yes."_

_"Well, America" America not Alfred "you get to live through a few days of the middle ages."_

_"Maybe I don't want to. Will you be there?"_

_"Yes. But you won't recognize me."_

_"Where will I find you?"_

_"In the woods."_

_"How will I come back?"_

_"It's time to wake up now America." America not Alfred."Go back there. And be careful, Alfred" Alfred not America._

_Why can't we name each other by human names and not nations names? Alfred thought, but he didn't dare saying it for some reason, which was what he usually did. I feel bad when you insist on calling me America when you can call everybody else by their human names. And you wrong, Arthur, I always recognize you. It's your eyes. I'll always know them, ever since I was just a baby._

* * *

><p>America woke up by Rowan shaking him. Damn that boy was strong!<p>

"Don't wake up the sleeping" Alfred mumbled.

"No" Rowan answered. "I think it is 'don't wake up the dead' or something. But how are you supposed to wake up a dead man. I mean, without magic of course."  
>Alfred got in to a sitting position.<p>

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Dead persons, you started it-"

"How?"

"- but never mind! Today we will take a trip to the woods. Sounds good isn't it?"

"Ugh" It really didn't. Staying in bed did, however. But he couldn't to that no, because Rowan more and less pushed America out of bed.  
>They left right after a quick breakfast. Not much of a breakfast for that matter. Rowan had spent all morning packing their bags before waking America up.<p>

"Come on now, Alfred. Everything is ready."

"Okay, when will we be back?" America asked when Rowans father joined them, he was leading a horse.

"Well, you have food and water for at least a week, and if you need more, Rowan here have become very good with his bow." Rowans face was filled with proud by his fathers' words. And while they were saying good bye to each other America stood by the horse. Rowan, a boy, a little boy, should not know how to use a bow. And if he did he surly should not know how to hunt! A week? Will they be gone for a week? When were they planning on telling him that?

"Alfred, you look rather puzzled" Rowans father laugh. "I know that you might change your mind and don't want to come back here when Rowan does, that's why I'm asking you to at least follow him on a trip through the woods. Once on the other side you'll find Henry, who is my oldest son. He will take care of Rowan then." Rowans father placed one hand on America's shoulder. "I'm asking you this since I can not follow." Then in a whisper he said; "I know Rowan seems to think he can handle himself in the woods, and I have no doubts in him. But I don't like the idea of him being alone in there. It is a dangerous place."

"Don't worry, I'll look after him" America beamed. After all he was hero no matter what time he was in.

"You'll have to remind me, dear Alfred. I remember your name, but I can't seem to remember if I ever told you mine" Rowans father said.

"Well no you didn't" America said as he and Rowan started walking. The man just hummed.

Outside the farm Rowan jumped with excitement and he waved hysterical at his father when the man stopped.

"You'll be at the woods in at least an hour. You can see the woods over there" America look at the direction the man pointed at. And to his surprised he could actually see the woods.

"And my name is Arthur." The man then smiled. America's brain stopped. Arthur! England! _Albion_. Again he chooses to ignore the voice in the back of his head. Where the hell did that Albion-thing came from anyway. It's the oldest name. The name of the young one.

The weird voice inside his head was answering his question in riddles!

The point is, he will find England in the woods!

* * *

><p>Rowan was talking again. America had no clue of what he was saying, and he didn't dare ask; the boy might start all over again. And if he did that Americas ears might start to bleed.<p>

He didn't dare think more of this voice in his head; it might start speaking to him too, and then he will be very confused and Rowan might think he was the one making America confused and start to explain what it is he is saying and talk even more then before.

And then they reached the woods. They had only been walking for an hour. It felt like an eternity!

The wood weren't like those he was used to. At home the trees didn't stand so close together, and the sun always lit up everything, but the biggest different must be that in his forests at home he knew every path, tree, bush, pit and roots. There was no way he could get lost at home. But he wasn't home now; he was in England's place. Not only at England's place but his place a few hundred years ago. Ha! Few hundred years, at least a thousand years.

And the woodland before him wasn't anything like the ones at home. This one was dark; he couldn't see any sunlight in it like he could with those at home, and all he could see was the color green.

And the trees stood closed together; with some of them he wasn't even sure if it was one or two trees. And it looked like something in his horror movies!

Beside him he heard Rowan happily tell him about the beauty of this forest. Beauty? They were home to ghost, and probably something much worse.

But the worst part was the first thing he did when he and Rowan, well mostly him because Rowan stayed outside hile America went in, entered the forest was to trip. America was still not sure on what it was he tripped on, but it sure was something. And for the first time since they left the farm Rowan stopped talking, but only to laugh at him.  
>America then tried to stand up again, only to hit his head on a tree branch.<p>

"Ouch"

"HAHA – Mr. Alfred, you- HAHA- sho- sho- should kn- know better- " Rowan said between laughter.

"It's not that funny!" America said as he tried to take a new step, which proved to a bad move, since he soon found himself hugging the nearest tree for support. And Rowan had hard time breathing.

"HAHA – I'm s-s-sorry, Alfred. Ha-ha" America stood up, without tripping on something else, when Rowan too entered the woods.

"Watch you step, Alfred. Since we are in no danger or hurry, do you know any good stories?"

America thought for a moment. What did he know? He knew many awesome stories of course, but they belonged way into the future. And then there were always the old bedtime stories Art- England –_Albion_ (stupid voice)- told him as a baby. But for some reason he really didn't want to tell one of those.

"No sorry, kiddo-Rowan, I mean." Rowan looked surprised at him, and America's heart almost stopped. Please don't make him explain what he meant by 'kiddo'. Luckily for America, the word America had used was not the thing on Rowans mind.

"You have no good stories? What kind of an awful place are you from?"

"Well, of course I have stories I just can't find the right words for them!" No one, and that means no one, call America, the United States, awful.

"Um, then I will tell you one." Rowan said. And them he started talking about which story he was going to tell.

America, who for now had stopped listening, looked around the place. There were trees everywhere, some pretty big and some rather small and then of course the average size of a tree.  
>There were some bushes here and there and yellow, blue and red flower, and a bird's nest and a pair of eyes in the bushes and rabbit hole. Almost like the forests he was used to.<br>OH MY FUCKING GOD! THERE WAS A PAIR OF EYES IN THE BUCHES!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" America screamed, just as the eyes disappeared and there was some clear movements behind the bushes. But no other screams or noise for that matter then the one America was making.

"Calm down, what are you screaming for?" Rowan asked.

"There was something- something in the bushes" America said, hating his voice. He sounded so weak and helpless.

"Probably just a rabbit, or something" Rowan went over to look at the bush. "There are a lot of them here. Common!"

They had been walking the hole day. Two times had they stopped to eat, and the first time they stopped America realized; he had no idea of what he had in the bag he was carrying. Rowan seemed to know. Before they stopped the second time he had seen the eyes again, but instead of screaming, and making a fool out of himself in front of a eight year old boy, America swallowed his fear, well at least he swallowed something but it wasn't his fear because he was just as scared as before, and went to see what was behind the bushes. It turned out to be a rabbit.

"Strange" America had whispered for himself as he returned to follow Rowan.

The point was, Rowan had been talking all day. Or at least he had never been quiet. Sometimes he had talked about absolutely nothing. Sometimes he had told America a story, which America already knew by heart, and sometimes he burst into song. America knew the songs too.  
>When the evening came, he and Rowan had put their belongings by a tree and had lain down next to them. America watched Rowan as he began to drift of to sleep, and soon followed him.<p>

Funny how every time he started dreaming he showed up in Arthur house. Yes, America decided, in his mind he can call Arthur for Arthur.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats all for this time~<strong>

**Wow, I really wonder what **

**I hope you like it. And now I will go and do some research about middle ages, and some viking knowledge for another story XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long time it took to make this finished, and because it is a short chapter. And for the dream Alfred is going to have, I was really bored when I wrote that.**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm I dreaming again?" Alfred asked.<em>

_"Yes" Arthur answered simply. Not looking at him._

_"So, technically, I'm back?" YES!_

_"You sound like you don't like the middle ages." Arthur said calmly. That was when Alfred noticed the embroidery in Arthur hands. Well thanks for paying attention, man!_

_"Of course I like the middle ages! Havn't had this fun since I... well since ever!" That's a lie. Big time. Arthur doesn't have to know that._

_"Then what do you need my help for?" Arthur said, still focused on his embroidery._

_"Who said I need you help?"_

_"You wouldn't be here otherwise."_

_At this Alfred became quiet. Arthur still didn't look up from his embroidery._

_"I... don't know what I need you help for..." Alfred said slowly._

_"Then I guess" Arthur finally looked at him, though it was like he saw right through him "you don't need to be here."_

_It was dark. Like very, VERY dark. But, at some point, there was a light. A blue, and yellow and maybe green light. Uhg, he was tiered of green. Everything he had seen this far was green; the woods, the fairy, England's eyes..._

_AND THEN OUT OF NOWHERE A GIANT SEAMONSTER BURST OUT IN THE OPEN AND STARTED TO...sing opera with a purple flower. And then for some reason, Germany was there, clapping his hands and laughing like he has never laughed before. And he was dressed like a clown. With Russia beside him, wearing a pink dress._

_And he swore he could hear England laugh._

* * *

><p>As America woke up, Rowan was staring at him. He was so never going back o sleep again. Seeing Germany as a clown is one trauma too many. He is not even going to think about Russia.<p>

"You talk when you sleep" he said.

"Ugh, did I say anything weird?"

"Something about that you didn't need help."

"Oh." America got up. "So what are we going know?"

"Oh, just a little bit north, and then west, and then northwest." Rowan said happily. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Um, well... a monster who had a pretty awesome voice, but not awesome as the purple flower."

Rowan blinked at him.

"You, Mr. Alfred, are some of the strangest people I've ever met."

For some reason he though he heard England laugh. He just couldn't figure out where, and when he did, he realized it was in his mind.  
>He was surprised he hadn't tripped over something again. It was strange that he had tripped in the first, 'cause he hadn't tripped in a forest since he was a small boy.<p>

Sure it was a different kind of forest, but each time he was about to fall to the ground, something sort of cached him.

Rowan was talking like he always did. He had gone though some bed time stories he had a weak memory from, and was now talking about some spirit who made sure people didn't get lost or hurt between the trees.

"... my farther thought he saw him once, the powerful spirit, but then again he said that when he took a closer look he saw a small boy, not so much older than I am, maybe even in my age..."

Haha, typical England, _Albion,_ shut up!, to have a small child as a spirit. America had a talent yo just forgett the hole old man thing about England when he wanted to.

"...and at that time my farther was just as young as you are, but one time my brother got lost in the woods and my farther and my uncle was out looking for him, and they says it was like something was dragging them to my brother, who had fallen asleep, and then when they got home, my farther looked back in between the trees and again saw that little boy, who hadn't changed a bit. Still as small as I am now."

"How interesting..." it was interesting, really, but America was too busy not listening to enjoy the story. Why do Rowan have to tell stories about a ghost when they still are in the woods?

"I know, maybe he's the reason you had trouble yesterday." Rowans said.

"Yeah, maybe." Like a kid could do anything against him.

* * *

><p>The days seemed to never end. They started early in the morning, stopped three or four times for food and then they turned in late at night.<p>

America was actually doing fine, and he had even learned a few tricks when it came to noticing roots that showed up every now and then. It didn't hurt that it seemed to be easier when he had said something impressive about the trees, the lands, the stories Rowan told him or even about Rowan himself. Maybe there actually was something out there helping people.

No, bad Alfred! Do not think about that. Ghosts don't exists, ghosts don't exists, ghosts don't exists, ghost don't exists, ghosts don't exists, ghosts do not exist...

** .oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Suddenly he was in a dark room. A very familiar one, when he though about it; it was his room. But dark and all his old furniture from when he was little were there. Weird, they should be in the attic. Now he sat in bed, dressed to bed. There was a candle at the table by his bed, but that didn't really help against the dark. The worst part as the storm outside his window.

It was raining, and there was some lightning's but the thunder was the worst. And each time he heard a thunder he quickly put the cover over his head. But he was brave, he was a hero. He was Arthurs hero, he couldn't hide under the cover; he wasn't afraid.

He heard steps outside his door walking by, so he let out a small cry. And just as he had hoped the steps stopped and the door opened. He knew that if Arthur thought he was afraid then he would come in and sit there with him; and then he could protect those green eyes from the thunder.

"Alfred, are you awake?"

"Arthur!" the small America screamed. England sat down on the bed and America crawled into his lap.

"Did the storm frighten you?" England asked.

"No..." America said in a whisper. Such a small thing to be scared of, he realized that now; in Arthurs armed. He heard Arthur chuckle.

"Now now, boy. You need to sleep." England said as he claimed down beside him. "Don't worry the storm won't hurt you"

"What about ghosts then?" America asked. "They are real, I know they are" America hugged England tightly.

"Well they won't hurt you as long as I am here. And if I am nowhere to be find, then you'll just have repeat they do not exist until I get there"

"Okay England."

** .oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rowan hadn't said anything for a long time. Well, actually he said that America needed to be quiet, which he already was, and thankfully Rowan was quiet too. Then he heard someone sing. And it was a rather cheerful melody too.

"Hey, Alfred that's my brother. Can't you hear him?"

"Really? Well then maybe you can show me the direction to the nearest town?" Yep, he really wanted to get away from the woods now, one week was quite enough.

"Well, of course, but you have to stay with us to night."

"That I can do."

So America going to stay the night, nothing more. Or so he liked to think. Rowans brother was awesome; he told all these stories which England once had told him and the ones Rowan had during the last few days.

It was just this that he never could ignore the feeling of being watched. And sometimes he swore he saw those eyes again. But every time he went to check the eyes he always found a bunny. Or two.

So when he went to the nearby lake he was sure that no one else was there. America sat down by the water and looked at his reflection.

"I am so fucked right now, aren't I?" he said to himself. "Haha, what wouldn't I do for a nice movie right now, and some chips and maybe a really pissed Arth-"

"What is a...moie?" someone asked. A child's voice and somewhat familiar.

"No nonononono. A moVie." America said and turned around. And there he saw another eight or seven year old boy. He was dressed like Rowan but in darker color and a coat over his shoulders. He had a bow and some arrows on the ground next to him. His hair was blonde and he had the greenest eyes he has ever seen. Emerald green.

"Holy shit! Arthur?"

* * *

><p><strong>Se, at least I gave you a cute moment with coloni!america and England, and little England is now offially in the story, yay!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi I'm back with another chapter, yes it has been a while, but I need the grammar and spelling program for english that we have in my school and since I didn't fiished this before summer break it took a while. Anyway, Alfred has just met Arthur, who has no idea of what a movie is, and freaks out about it. In this chapter we will follow Alfred in his mind where he will try to explain thing to himself, we will walk a little bit with Henry and Rowan and we will make visit to England in Alfreds dream, the adult one.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Holy shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,<em> shit<em>! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my fucking god! How, seriously, _how_? Fairies, okay, back in time, fine, weird dreams about Arthur, he could live with that, and that he was going to find Arthur here, sure, but as a kid, A KID, that is so not okay. In fact it is as not okay as it can be. Arthur is supposed to be a grown up, up-straight man in his twenties, he is not a kid. He's a gentleman, well he always says that he is, and has always been one. AND WHY DIDN'T HE SAY THAT HE WAS GOING TO BE A KID IN THIS TIME? IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?

Not that he had actually talked about going back in time with him, he had tried it some times but England never really listened to him. Okay he had talked with him in the dreams, but then the only thing he said that he wasn't going to recognize him, nothing about being a child, right?

And now kid-Arthur is standing there, right in front of him, looking at him like he was some kind of idiot. Not much of a different from how he is usually looking at him but still. Maybe Arthur remembers him! Although they haven't met yet. Or maybe it's because Alfred had let out a shriek and almost fallen into the water and after that he'd been sitting there with his mouth open.

"So, are you going to tell me what that is, the thing you are talking about?" child-Arthur said.

"b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but..." America answered him. "You..."

"Yes me. Wondering what a movie is."

"You, you are small, a little child..." America got up and started coming closer to him. It was just that when he moved Arthur watched him very closely, making sure that he would be able to run away if Alfred turned out to be evil. His grip around the bow tightened and he even got ready to aim an arrow towards Alfred.

That, America actually noticed. Although someone who didn't notice when someone had an arrow pointed at you must be really dense, and even if he often acted like he was that dense, he so totally wasn't.

He thinks.

Anyway, having Arthur pointing an arrow towards you was actually slightly disturbing. He looked so confused, well not that much, and scared and serious and a lot of other things. Like he wasn't sure if Alfred was going to hurt him or not. How rude! Damn, Arthur should know heroes don't hurt people, they protect people. But if he told this Arthur that he was a hero he would probably run away. Sure looks like he was going to do that.

"A movie" America said instead. "is a bunch of pictures moving, so that the moving pictures will tell a story with moving objects. And it is even sound to that. Great, huh?" America beamed at the little boy, who, thankfully, didn't looked quite as scared as before.

"What's a 'picture'?" if one would over look that Arthur was now a kid, it was pretty fun how he manage to imitate Alfred's way to say the words.

"Well, a picture is, is, is, is some sort of painting."

"Oh" Arthur's eyes widened as he stared into nothing. "How can it move?" he asked then, he looked much happier now. Wow, that was a long time ago Alfred had seen him this excited. "Dose it always stays in the movie? What if the people fall out or something?" he continued.

"Well, they can't fall out of the movie and..."

"How dose it work, how can they move? Is it magic? Is it?" Arthur said; he had now put his arrow away. "Is it the fairies that had made them move?"

Oh my god! Not even back in the time he would be free of Arthur damn rant about the fairies. Why can't he see that there is no such thing as fairies? Okay it makes since that this Arthur believes in him, but this Arthur is not a several hundred years (how old is Arthur now again?) in a young adults body.

"Well, yeah, sure, we can say that. The fairies make the pictures move."

"Ha, I knew it." Then Arthur fell silent. "But... where are the pictures going?" Alfred could do nothing but stare at the boy, who stared back. He though the picture had gotten legs and started walking, or he thought that some sort of painting had grown legs and started walking around. Oh, common, was he really that bad at explaining things.

"Anyway...what's your name?"

"Arthur" ha, he knew that. "What's' your name?"

"Alfred F Jones, or as some say the United..." wait, Arthur didn't know he was a nation now, or that there was a place called America. Pff, who can people not know about America, that's insanity. "Alfred is just fine to call me or Al for that matter. "

"I can call you that, one of my kings are named Alfred."

"Oh, really? Wait, one of them?"

"Yep, one of them. Most of them have disappeared and I can't find them, oh and some of them are sleeping and won't wake up. They must be really tired. But that doesn't matter because soon after they disappear or fall asleep there is always a new king to take his place until the old one return. Which he doesn't do so often."

Again, Alfred could do nothing but stare at him. Okay, so he had no idea what death were. Or maybe he had, but he didn't understand that humans can die. Because, you know, he couldn't.

"Okay... so what brings you out here?" Alfred said to change the subject.

"I was following you."

"You were following me, okay then why, wait, why were you following me for?"

"Because I've never seen you before."

"And that gives you the right to follow me?" at this Arthur looked at him curiosity.

"Yes"

"Oh. Well then."

Alfred goes up from the ground. If he was lucky, which he probably wasn't, this was all just a dream, although he really doubts that, or just a hologram, that would just be freaky but kid-Arthur would go away when he touched him even if the trees and Rowans family was real. If he were unlucky, which he also really doubt he was, this Arthur here would jus be a ghost. Urg. Let's hope that wasn't it. If he was going to be realistic, in some case's it's good to be that even if it can be boring most of the time, all this was just a trick that green fairy was doing. Yep, real realistic.

"So, you are not from here, are you? Because I would know if you were and you aren't." Arthur said while Alfred was busy thing that he might have to touch him to prove he was made of flesh and bone. "And you are not from any of my brothers places, I would know that too."

Alfred listened to what he said, but he didn't really hear it until he place his hand on the kids' forehead. Okay so, he was real. And the green fairy probably had other thing to deal with then fooling around with him. And he was back in time, and Arthur hadn't always been a grown-up. Even if it was hard to believe.

Wait, Arthur had brothers?

No, that can't be, he would so know if he had brothers. He would have said anything about that. France may have said something about it, Spain was there when he said it and only smiled happy like he knew exactly who he was talking about.

Did he know? Yes, France and said something about it, Alfred remembered asking his little brother about it, (Marcus? Martin?, Matthew? Matthew!) and he said that he had actually met one or two of them at Arthurs place when he had decided to make a surprise visit to Arthur. He even remembered that Denmark had heard and started asking questions to... Canada about which brother he had met, and questions to Norway and Sweden if they remembers them or if they only remember the games they played with England. Why hadn't he remembered this until now?

Easy, he was more interested in where Canada had met them, since when did he do surprise visits? That's like, so not like him. At all.

"And you not from Rome either, I know which families who are left from that time, and those guys weren't so nice to Papa Celt."

"Look I have no idea what you are talking about. Wait, you aren't by any chance called Albion?" He still had his hand on Arthur's forehead.

"Oh, soo maybe you are a child or so from the men and women Prussia had? I haven't been called that in a very long time, and if I am then people are referring to a spirit."

"Prussia, you know Prussia?"

"Yes, or are you from Denmark's people? They don't come here so often anymore. You know, Sweden and Norway are growing so much faster then me, it's unfair. But at least they don't play with me anymore. They had weird games." That's pretty easy to belive.

No way was that he going to be from Prussia of all places, better then Russia but still. No way!

"No, no I'm not, I'm from..." how he hated not being able to say America, sure kid-Arthur would not know what he was talking about, but he couldn't know every country yet, but there is a chance that he might remember when he grows up. And even if it's not his fault he really didn't want grown up Arthur to know that he's been time traveling. Damn, he told his real name! Last name and everything!

"Oh, so you from France then?"

...

...

...

...

...

Prussia it is then.

"No I'm just kidding with you, I'm from Prussia."

"Ha, I knew it" Arthur beamed. "But then you don't want to meet France, would you?"

"Meet him?" why would Arthur look forward to meeting him?

"Yes he should be here sooner or later, he never leaves for too long, well sometimes he does, and for no reason. Why aren't you wondering what I'm talking about? Scotland said we aren't allowed to speak to people so that they might understand what we are, please don't tell him about what I said to you, I haven't done anything bad this week besides that he's going to cook my favorite for dinner!"

"O-okay" he hasn't even though about that.

"On the other hand, you don't have to meet him" Kid-Arthur said and took a few steps back. Alfred continued to just stare at him.

"Why can't I meet him?"

Arthur again said nothing and turned away from him.

"Because I don't want you to" Arthur said and turned his head to look at him. "I'll talk to you later."

"I wont' wait here you know!"

"I'll find you, I'll always find you when you're here!" and then he took off and run into the woods. No way would he be able to follow him in there. No way in Hell.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Alfred came back to the camp where Rowan and his brother was, the feeling of being watched was finally gone. But that might have something to do with that the one watching him, Kid-Arthur that is, had run home, he think, to his brother to eat dinner.

And dinner was, by the way, something that was waiting for him in the camp.

"Hey are you going to be with us for one more night?" Rowans brother asked him. "I hope you have, because we're only here tonight too for we wasn't sure on if you are going to stick around."

"Oh, I'll stay." Alfred said and sat down next to him. Rowan showed up from no where, with a bow in his hands. Much like Arthur but he wasn't pointing at Alfred.

"So you're back, I knew you would be back. Didn't I say so, huh? Henry, wasn't I?" Henry was the name of Rowans brother. "I also said..." Rowan continued to talk, and America stopped listening. And he noticed that Henry wasn't really listening either.

And Rowan, who didn't noticed that his audience wasn't listening to him talking about a) how great he was for knowing that Alfred would be back, b) that time when he almost drown in the river when a kindly passing by man helped his father bring back life to him and c) why it was so fun being in the woods with Henry.

When it was time to sleep, Henry had to play a game with Rowan so that he would shut up. First, he said that Rowan would never be able to beat him at the game, and when Rowan over and over again shouted that he of course can; Henry told him which game it was. It was the 'First one to sleep'-game. And ten minuets later, Rowan was fast asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_This time they were in Arthurs study, and America couldn't even remember if he had ever been in this room before. No, no he hadn't. Behind his desk there was a painting, but it was __covered by a sheet. Besides he wasn't that interesting in paintings, Italy of France might want to know what was on the painting but he didn't._

_Instead he looked around the small room. Hehe, his own study was bigger. And not soo messy, one would never believe that his own study seemed paper free with all the papers here. On the desk there were new papers, and some copies America had too. But on the shelves laid paper which had begun to turn yellow, and already were yellow for that matter. Papers weren't the only thing on the shelves either. They were filled with things he didn't even know what to call them, or had the energy to explain what it was. But it looked old. On one of the shelves there was a bunch of leader bound books, and America took slowly out one of them, a blue one. The pages were yellow, but the text was still clear. He didn't read it, maybe just a sentence or so, but he knew it was England's handwriting. And even if he wanted to read it; he couldn't. Mostly there were just some letters an numbers, and when there actually was something written in text it started with a date, like in a diary and heroes don't read those, and even then there were a lot of numbers. Except on some pages, where Arthur had drown maps. Funny how the book smelled of the sea._

_America looked around the rooms. In one corner England had barrel with two umbrellas and at least then different plashes that probably was old plans and old maps. And on the wall next to the covered painting was a world map, filled with needles and dots on it. Wow, England actually use some of the stuff in here._

_Then he heard something outside the door. And as he turned to it, England stepped in with a cup of tea in his hands. Tea, America actually felt an odd urged to have some. _

"_Ah, I've been waiting on you." England said as he saw him, and sat sown behind the desk. He put his tea cup down, next to a pile of books, and on top of the books was __a dirty tea cup. "Oh, dear, I must have forgotten of that one." England said, down in his papers. _

"_Why have you been waiting for me?"_

"_Well, you are stuck in my past, and you only come here when you are in trouble, or have something on you mind. And it's been a while. Sit."_

_Alfred sat dow__n in a chair in front of the desk._

"_Do you use to have guest in here?"_

"_No, the chair usually stands in the corner, but I have gathered some papers and put them away in boxers that are there instead. So I can use the chair again. So, what's on you mind?"_

"_Well, it's about you._

"_You met me? About time."_

"_Yes and there are a few things I would like to ask about..."_

_England lend backwards in his chair took his tea cup and smile to America to continued to talk. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>HA! <em>Don't you want to know what happens next? **


	6. Chapter 6

"_Yes and there are a few things I would like to ask about..."_

_England leaned backwards in his chair; took his tea cup and smiled to America to continue to talk._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_America started with telling England all about Rowan and his family. He had a vague memory of already telling England about these things, or at least that he already knew about it._

_He went on by telling him about the journey in the woods, another thing he was sure that England already knew. Then he told England about all that he had done to him as a kid; starting with the eyes in the bushes, which soon turned out to be rabbits, and when he tripped and Rowans creepy story about him and finally the meeting with him. England didn't say a word the whole time. _

_Instead he just sat there, drinking his tea and looking at Alfred with a know-it-all expression on his face._

"_Yes I know that you mention it, I can recall those days" England said like it was the most natural thing in the world. Hello, they were talking about time traveling. Well, England was probably talking of something that Alfred had just told him, but that was a lot of stuff._

"_Why didn't you tell me about you?"_

"_Tell you what?"_

"_That you were a child. If anything I wasn't prepared on that!"_

"_Well" England said looking for something in his pockets "I thought it was kind of obvious. I mean you have gone back in time; of course I'll be younger when you meet me. You don't grow younger with time, you know."_

"_I know that!" England just smiled at him._

_After England had found whatever that he was looking for, he just sat still again staring at Alfred. Alfred was staring at the dirty tea cup._

"_Why have I not come back yet?"_

"_I am not sure about that, you'll have to ask Loreen."_

_Oh great, he was sent out on a mission to find a fairy._

"_Don't be like that Alfred." England said. Alfred. Where they on first name bases again? Sweet! "She isn't that hard to find. Just make sure that you are alone in the right place and call out for her."_

"_And where exactly will I find this place, huh? I'm pretty tired of wondering around in a time where no one knows I exist!"_

"_People don't know that here either. Except the governments."_

"_I mean people like you. Like us"_

"_America" why keep bothering calling him Alfred if he just keeps changing his mind? "what is bothering you?"_

"_What? How I will get back of course"_

"_I do not think that you have anything to do with that." England said. "If anything Loreen decade when it's time for you to come back, but knowing her she probably don't know how to take you back either, so you'll just have to wait."_

"_WHAT? She doesn't KNOW? WHAT KIND OF FAIRY IS THAT?"_

"_You don't have to yell, I can hear you. How long have you been there anyway?"_

"_I don't know, a week maybe." _

"_Then you should be able to come back soon." England said and finished his tea._

"_So I don't have to find Loreen?" Oh, you lovely thought!_

"_Well if you want to come back you should find her, but you don't have too. But it will probably go faster if you did find her."_

_Damn! Stupid fairy, she probably wouldn't remember him anyway. It would be nice to come back though, and not just in dreams. One can't shower in dreams, and hell he needed one._

"_You'll find the fairy, just call her. Good bye Alfred."_

_Heh, yeah right..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Alfred woke the both brothers were still snoring. Loudly.

Stupid fairy for just wanting to play with him. If she had to send him back in time, couldn't she at least have a purpose for him here?

Alfred, rather clumsily, crawled away from the sleeping duo. It was still dark out, and he didn't feel like searching for this fairy now. England's forest was creepy in daylight, okay?

"Mr. Alfred, hey psst, Mr. Alfred" he heard a low voice whisper. "Mr. Alfred, can you hear me?"

Alfred turned around, nothing there. And nothing over there, or there, or way over there. Suddenly everything was too quiet.

"Why are you dancing?" Kid-Arthur said.

"I'm not dancing."

"well, you were."

"No I wasn't"

"Yes."

"Heh. No"

"Yes."

"Anyhow... you don't know a fairy called Loreen by any chance, do you?" Present time here he comes!

"Yeah, why? You wanna meet her?" Awesome!

"Yeah sure, take me too her!"

Go looking in the woods alone for a fairy, yeah right.

"I'd love to meet her" in the corner of his eyes he could see either Rowan or Henry (he wasn't sure which one of them) move slightly in their sleep. "But I can't just leave, I have to say good bye to them first." He continued nodding at the brothers. Kid-Arthur looked over at them.

"Oh" he seemed less happy now. Good job, Alfred, making a kid miserably, Alfred thought.

"I'll see you later then. Don't go anywhere" Kid-Arthur said before he disappeared.

Alfred looked over at the sleeping duo again. But this time, he saw one of them (who turned out to be Henry) move to a sitting position and then got up, stretching.

"Morning." Alfred said loud enough for Henry to hear but low enough to not wake Rowan up.

"Morning, what's your plan for today?" Henry asked, now the morning after he had come to term with the fact that he didn't really want something else than to leave the forest now, but couldn't because of Rowan.

"We're gonna have to split up" Alfred said not liking how it sounded; he was going to miss that kid. Stupid fairy, it's all her fault. Henry just looked at him like he had said something utterly stupid, but then just shrugged it off him.

"Where will you go?"he asked, rubbing his eyes and yawned.

"Oh, I guess I'll find my way somehow" imagines of Disney's version of Alice in Wonderland flew across his mind with red queen screaming that all ways are hers. Besides Kid-Arthur, he got to come up with a better name for him, will help him find the fairy.

Oh my god this time is so boring, Alfred thought as he waved good bye to Rowan, who was waving way too happily, and Henry. A nice farmer's family, trees, trees and more trees, and rabbits and little England, was that really all there was? It's a miracle people of this age haven't died of boredom.

And now he had to sit here waiting for Kid-Arthur to show up.

"I don't know where she is." America almost jumped three meters up into air and let out a, very manly, shriek. Kid-Arthur just looked at curiosity.

"Who?"

"Loreen, but I asked around and she will come look for me when she has time." Well isn't that typical.

"Great, what am I supposed to do now?" Alfred said, mostly to himself.

"You can come home with me." Kid-Arthur said. America looked at him. In those green eyes he could see an older version of him, reaching out his hand to a little boy, saying those exact words with happiness in his eyes. But he could also another version off him, dried tears on his cheek, wearing a green uniform, reaching out his hand to a boy, who once had been the reason for those tears, saying "You can't sit there, git. Get up."

The little one in front of him sure was Arthur.

"Where do you live then?"

"In a stone-home" Kid-Arthur said pointing in one direction; Alfred didn't bother to look since all he could see was trees. Wait, stone-home? What kind of person says stone-home?

"Come on" Kid-Arthur said as he started dragging Alfred with him.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to meet your brother?"

"You're not. They don't live in my stone-home, they have their own. But I can stay with them for as long as I like."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alfred's feet hurt. They really hurt. It wasn't like he wasn't used to walking, he was. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy walking anymore, he just didn't find as time-saving as going somewhere with a car was.

Kid-Arthur on the other hand seemed just fine. So Alfred was probably the only one with hurting feet. And guess what, he and the little one was having a rather nice trip through the forest, even though Alfred tripped now and then Kid-Arthur never did. He didn't talk as much as Rowan either, in fact before they started walking he said something about keeping quiet to not scare the animals.

"We're almost there" Kid-Arthur said after they had walk for about six hours, and gone by horse for two. Damn, riding those horses took Alfred back to the free wildlife of a cowboy, and he didn't even need a lasso since Kid-Arthur seemed to know how to approach horses without scaring them. "If you continue that way" he continued and pointed north. "you'll get to the ocean. I like the ocean. It's big and blue and you can't really tell which mood it's in."

"And that's good?" Alfred took a quick look at the sky. For him, ultimate freedom was the sky, and there was no better feeling than flying. Even if one couldn't fly without an airplane.

He never did understand England attraction to the water, he had just dismissed it as the old way of traveling and since England was, well, old, it suited him. Another thing that he didn't like about the ocean was that it kept Arthur away from him so much when he was a child. It separated them, and sometimes he could be so mad at Arthur for realizing that.

"Here we are." Kid-Arthur said and stopped. Alfred mouth fell open.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you had fun.<strong>

**I don't think we will be seeing so much more of Rowan and his family. instead we are going to vivit Arthur Stone-home, get guests from the noth, and the main land :P**


	7. Chapter 7

America was going to punch England when he got home. Not many knew how much he liked history(not the history that happened while he was alive, unless it had a connection to him like the revolution or the civil war, but the history of what was going on in Europe. Which was a lot, those guys sure had problems with each other). What he liked the most was the Middle Ages, just think of if. The Middle Ages had:

1. Fairytales about even older time

2. Believes in stuff like witches and magic and warlocks

3. Princesses and knights in shining armor

4. Knights in SHINING ARMOR (seriously, how cool wouldn't it be to stroll down the street in a shining armor? In a time where doing that wasn't lame)

5. Castles and tournaments

6. France told him stories about how cute England once could be (not that he, America, believed him)

In short, America every now and then had a thing for the Middle Ages. Often when he had that he would visit England to find proof of those centuries in his basement (America didn't like it down there, since England never bothered to rebuilt the part of the basement that he didn't use, it was what was left of the destruction that happened when one of the bombs from the world war two had hit two houses down and taking the left sides of England's house with it. Giving good ol' Iggy a chance to rebuilt his house in Victorian style, but with modern insides), or attic.

He always found something when he was looking around. He found a thin duel sword, books, paintings and a lot of clothes from different times. He even found letters (but England came home before he had the chance to read them, and now he has hidden them somewhere else).

But not once that he found anything with connection to the Middle Ages. In fact, everything he found was from the 15th century and forward, and it was a lot. And England was old, and America had even seen England himself from...before or in the beginning of the Middle Ages (he still wasn't sure where exactly in time he was) so he should have stuff.

When he told England what he was doing looking around in his house; England just laughed at the fact t that America actually wanted to know, and said that he didn't have that stuff in his house ("I have, just like you different properties, that I have lived in during different times. Part of them my government want to turn into museums, but as long as I can pay for them they don't bother me..."

"And you can?"

"Well, of course I can, unlike many nations, I was smart enough to save part of my money for this" Smart or just self-loving enough?

"Aha."

"Anyway, my belongings from this time is probably in my c-...where I used to live during this time."). He never did say where though.

Which probably had something to do with the fact that he apparently lived in a freaking castle. Yes, a freaking CASTLE!

Not the white type with ten towers and red roof, standing on a cliff (like Disney castle has a tendency to look like). But a CASTLE built by hand (any other was wasn't possible considering where in time it was built).

The castle was smaller than the ones he had seen in pictures, and in the middle of the forest, hiding from the outside world not in the wide open with fields around them. But still it was a real castle left as a reminder of Rome (in fact it was even a gift from Rome to that time England).

Arthur Kirkland aka England aka United kingdom aka Americas once guardian _owned_ a freaking castle, and never said anything about it. How could he not say anything? This is big news. I anything is big news, this is!

"Mr. Alfred" Kid-Arthur's tiny voice said. "Mr. Alfred, if you have your mouth open likes that, flies will fly in. Disgusting.

"You live here?"

"Yes" the kid beamed. Wow, America had never seen Arthur do that before, that he can remember at least. "Uncle Rome built it for me to live in, so he would find me when he had the time to visit..." Alfred just looked at him dumbfounded... wait Rome. England knew Rome, Italy's Rome?

Why, oh why haven't he said anything? Stupid annoyed Brit. To stuff like this, America might actually listen. Wait he did say something about it yesterday in the woods, right? Nevermind.

"...and Rome was smart enough to build my castle in the woods, so it would be hard for him to find-" Yeah, real smart. "- otherwise Papa Celt wouldn't let me live here. But he isn't around anymore. Once Rome and he talking, and said that it was time now, for a younger generation. I have no idea of what that means, but Papa Celt left after that, and said now we can only find him in our dreams."

Kid-Arthur took Alfred's hand and dragged him closer to the gate. At first, Alfred's legs didn't seem to know how to walk.

"What's wrong with you? Haven't you seen a castle before?"

"Well yes, but I never lived in one."

"...it's only temporary." Kid-Arthur looked at him. Alfred stirred as the door opened, and an elderly man stood before them. A human man.

"Little Master..." the man said, gave Alfred a look, and stepped aside for them to step in. Kid-Arthur waved at the man and dragged Alfred along with him. The man following them a few step behind.

"Humans are funny" Kid-Arthur whispered. "They think that I am a fairy. And that they have to mission to protects my home, and me, from outsiders. They really think I'm a fairy" he laughed. Alfred forced a smile, he somewhat thought kid-Arthur was a fairy too.

They stopped in front of another door.

"This is you" Kid-Arthur said to Alfred. "Help him" he said to the man, and then he run down the corridor. Alfred looked after him. To him it was clear as daylight; his brain had so not caught up with him yet, that's what he was so out of character. Yep, that was it. The servant opened the door and Alfred stepped into a small, round room with a bed, a dresser and carpets on the floor and the walls.

"Summer room" the man said. "No fire-place, to cold in the winter" he explained to Alfred's confused face. "Rest, and then I'll come for you when dinner is served." With that he bowed, and closed the door.

America nodded to himself absentminded. Then it hit him. He was like their prisoner now.

oOoOoOoOo

The door, however, wasn't locked. A fact America figured out all by him self by trying to open the door an hour later. The castle was so much alive. Everywhere he went there were people. chatting, working. Somehow he found himself in the garden, within the castle walls. He could see Kid-Arthur practising with his bow and arrow. Then he turned his head towards Alfred, lowered his bow to greet him with his head. Alfred smiled and waved, the next thing he knew Kid-Arthur had re-positioned himself, let go of the arrow and made his way over to him. The arrow went exactly where it should.

Wow. Note to oneself, America thought; never mess with England when he has a weapon in his hand. Any weapon apparently.

"Mr. Alfred! Loreen will be here in a week or so."

"Really, grate." Another week... damn.

"So I was wondering if you want to go with me to the market tomorrow?"

"Market, you have a market?" Alfred couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Yes." Kid-Arthur said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Are you sure you're from Prussia?" Yeah, right. He was from Prussia. Hopefully that is a detail that grown up England won't remember.

He probably will, and America is going to have to live with it for the rest of his life. Fuck.

"Aha, yeah. I'm prussian alright, awesome and all that." That truly hurt to say. Kid-Arthur just gave him an odd look, before looking down at his hands.

"But you must promise to stay near me."

"Okay, why?" Alfred sat down on a stone bench. All this "stone-home" talk made sense now.

"Because you're big."

"Are you calling me fat?" Alfred all but shouted.

"No I said you are big!" Kid-Arthur shouted back. If it were any other kid, they would have started crying. A fact America knew out of experience. "You can scare Francis away."

"What?"

"Francis" Kid-Arthur repeated and sat down next to Alfred. "He's from across the waters, and Rome told him to 'take care' of me. My brother didn't like that... and I don't wanna play with him, he's always hugging me." Kid-Arthur looked genially concerned.

Alfred stared right in front of him without really seeing anything. Tomorrow is a good chance that he would get to see France as a kid. An older kid than England, but still a kid. Come to think of it, if he met the Nordic's he probably wouldn't recognize them; from what Kid-Arthur had told him at least Norway and Sweden were children.

"Do you know anyone else from Prussia?" Alfred asked.

"Hm, Gilbert. He used to come here now and then... He somewhere Francis age, I think." Then again, the boy didn't seem to recall their conversation either, maybe Alfred was off the hook then.

Alfred looked at the sky. For as long as he could remember Prussia, France, Denmark, Sweden, Norway, anyone he might meet here and especially England had been adults. Never once had he even considering that they once had been small. Alfred glanced over to the boy next to him.

It's amazing how much one could change through centuries, Alfred thought. Not about England, because here and there he could see his old caretaker glance through, or at least the beginning to what would become his old caretaker. But if he took his brother instead(what was his name again? M...something) once would have to try really hard to find something he had in common with his younger self, if you looked beside the shyness. Heck, America wouldn't even recognize himself he ever went beck to a time when he was a kid.

Alfred looked at the boy again. Maybe using new lifetimes as a start over was a new world-thing(that didn't mean that America didn't have a lot of old garbage known as memories in his storage room). He would never understand Europe as a whole, let along the european nations.

Kid-Arthur met his gaze and smiled. He didn't belive for a second that his guest was prussian. Alfred smiled too, and looked at the sky again. He could imagine airplanes drawing pictures, or spelling words, and he could feel the sun on his face. He should remember to ask old England to bring him here.

oOoOoOoOo

They had dinner in the throne room. And it actually was a throne room, because the room really had a throne. A large chair, covered in green and...fresh leaves. And it had weird drawings along its sides.

"I sit there" Kid-Arthur shouted and pointed at the chair. "My brother did it for me."

Alfred sat down towards him. Kid-Arthur seemed to belong there, he was just as unreal as the chair was. No wondering he became the worlds most powerful man.

The room was rather dark, the sun was on its way down, and Alfred suddenly realized that he would not be able to see anything, at all, if it wasn't for the candle lights. Kid-Arthur still had his bow in his hands, he never left it far too away, and America absentminded wondered why that was.

"What happens when Loreen comes?" the boy asked. "You'll leave?"

"That's the plan" Alfred said as the food (eatable food that Kid-Arthur was too young to touch) was brought in. "You don't want me too?" he joked.

"I don't even know you" Oh, Arthur, you're so wrong about that. The food didn't taste bad at all.

"So, you're brother made youre chair, huh?" Again with the mysterious brothers.

"Yes, one of them." How many does he has? "And he enchanted the leaves so they never die, like me an my siblings-" (that really confused America, at one moment Kid-Arthur made sure, or at least tried to, keep the whole being a nation thing a secret, and the moment after he talked like everyone knew of the whole being a nation thing. Did he say something about magical leaves?...) "- and then he took a knife and crafted pictures from my favorite fairy tales from when I was little."

Little? Like smaller/younger than he was now?

"It gets pretty dark here, doesn't it?" Alfred asked, thinking of his old country home, where one could see the sunset in the evening. He should invite England over once he comes back from this time. Really show England that there is something special about the countryside, and later when the sun is set, they could lit a fire in the fire-place, turn the lights out and sit in front of the fire, and England could tell one of those stories from when America was a child, and America could just sit there and listen to his voice and lets stop the train of thought there, thank you very much.

"How are you?" Kid-Arthur suddenly asked. "From what I saw in woods you don't like the dark."

"I like the dark" Alfred defended himself, it was the ghost (who turned up to be young England) that he didin't like.

"Oh, good. In that case, I bid you good night." Kid-Arthur held his bow to his chest, picked up his basket of arrows and jump out of the chair. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Alfred couldn't say anything, since he was too confused over the abrupt end to their dinner. Suddenly the man was there again, ready to show America to his room. God, he missed toothbrushes.

oOoOoOo

There is just something about London, Alfred thought as he sat in the carriage watching the city come closer and closer. Kid-Arthur was sitting next to him, the old man from yesterday sat in front of the carriage, and then there was a woman (who America was surprised to see since it was clear that she came from south Italy, especially since all she talked about was food and well, south Italy). Kid-Arthur was in fact sitting in her lap. He didn't seem to enjoy it though.

I am so gonna tease him for that, America thought.

"Do you think Francis is there yet?" Kid-Arthur suddenly asked.

"What, you wanna meet him?" Alfred joked.

"Yes, he brings me food."

"doesn't Maria cook?" Alfred asked uncertain, nodding towards the woman, who didn't seem to hear.

"No, she just talks about food, but won't step into the castle kitchen. Don't know why though." Kid-Arthur shrugged. He didn't even know why Maria lived in his castle in the first place.

"Wait, you want to meet Francis?"

"He might not even be there, his food is good." Suddenly Kid_Arthur no longer sat in Maria's lap; he stood in Alfred's, with his tine hand over Alfred's mouth. "Sch, it's a secret. Don't tell him, if I'm nice he'll just hug me again." With that being said he sat back in Maria's lap.

America found himself again at a loss of words. He really should try to be better reading people relationships with each other.


End file.
